


Happy Birthday Big Boy

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [2]
Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: It was another birthday for Ant McPartin in Australia. What would his fiancé Declan Donnelly give him as a present for his 41st?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I wrote this story while I was listening to Robbie Williams his new record _"Heavy Entertainment Show"_. I own the words you are about to read and nothing else.
> 
> Ant and Dec are in a relationship in this slightly mature fic and I wrote it from a third person's point of view.
> 
> **_Last but not least, I would like to wish a happy 41st birthday to the fantastic Mr Anthony David McPartlin, OBE. x_ **

Declan Donnelly woke up quite early on 18 November 2016 in Australia, which was the day his fiancé, Ant McPartlin, would turn 41.  
Dec decided to make breakfast in bed for the love of his life. Normally, the older Geordie was spoiled with a homemade breakfast, but now he would surprise his Anthony.

Declan made Ant's favourite full English breakfast, because he would know it would cheer his fiancé up, who would never say no to a breakfast like that.  
"Good morning, babe," Dec whispered as he brought the tray with two plates of breakfast on it into the bedroom of their Australian apartment.  
Ant didn't react, he was still asleep. So Declan got under the covers and gave kisses on his fiancées chest. "Baby, wake up."  
The bearded man slowly woke up from his sleep, but he didn't open his eyes. "It's way too early."  
"Happy birthday, big boy," Dec grinned as he kissed his fiancé on the lips.  
Ant kissed back with a lot of passion. "Thanks, darling."  
"I made you your favourite breakfast."  
The taller Geordie opened his eyes, there was a huge smile on his face. "You didn't have to do that, baby."  
"I wanted to spoil you, you know," Dec replied. "Like you always spoil me by making me breakfast."

Ant and Dec enjoyed their English breakfast in bed, while they were naked on the covers.  
"It was delicious, baby," the younger man said. "But we still have some time left before we have to leave."  
"Then I would like to give you your first present,"Declan smiled. "Could you please lay down for me."  
Anthony obeyed by lying on the king size bed.  
The shorter Geordie straddled his naked fiancé and kissed every part of Ant's neck he could reach. He softly bit into the spot of Ant's neck that drove his fiancé mad, because a very raw moan left his mouth.  
"You do know how to surprise me," Ant panted. "But please don't be too rough that it gives me a pain in the neck again, like you managed to do two days ago."  
Dec's mouth ran south to his fiancées lower body and replied in between small kisses: "Because you're the birthday boy, I'll try to be a bit more gentle."

"Happy birthday, big boy," Declan repeated after the two Geordies both reached their peak.  
"This is the best start of my birthday I ever had," Ant replied before he pressed a soft kiss on his fiancées lips.


End file.
